


Dumb Love

by Blepbean



Series: Weird drabbles 101 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, hmm so much angst, i suck at tagging eouhgqo h, klangst, shit went down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: *waves around a piece of paper* wHo wAnTs sOmE kLaNgSt?I didn't really feel like writing, but I wanted to write something. So here it is...Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated





	Dumb Love

**Author's Note:**

> *waves around a piece of paper* wHo wAnTs sOmE kLaNgSt?  
> I didn't really feel like writing, but I wanted to write something. So here it is...  
> Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

He kneeled on the soft patch on ground, feeling the cold breeze past by.  
Lance bitterly smiled, ghostly memories rushes past.

_“We did it, we are a good team.” Lance muttered, bitterly smiling at Keith. His heart did a flip, as he stared into his eyes. His soft hands against his reassured him, he’s going to be fine._

Lance bit his lip, sitting on the grass. He gripped the forget-me-not flowers on his hand, he sighed. “Hey, buddy.” Lance muttered, his eyes glanced at the wavering horizon. Lance closed his eyes for a moment.

_“Hey, Keith.” Lance muttered, he looked over his shoulder._  
_“Hm?” Keith asked._  
_“I-“ Lance paused, stopping as he set down the glass of water on the table, he has a moment with him, the others won’t be back for another hour._  
_“Nothing.” He bitterly said, exiting the kitchen, leaving behind everything he wished he had._

“Nothing really changed much… since the whole Lotor. Hunk’s… still Hunk, Pidge is still trying to make an army of weird robots. Shiro settled down, he’s taking a bit of a breather.” Lance sighed, touching the smooth stone.  
“Princes Allura is still working hard, Lotor making a dickhead move is taking a toll on her, she’s managing. Coran is being the real space uncle voltron needed, he managed to get us back to Earth.” Lance licked his dry lips, staring at message engraved onto the gravestone

_“The next stupid thing you do is going to get you killed”_

Sudden tears dripped down his sun-kissed cheeks, he shuddered, gripping the forget-me-nots harder.  
“I-I loved you…”

_Keith couldn’t breathe, he sat still on the head of the red lion, as he threw up pretty flowers, teary eyes stared at the sun. It felt like his lungs were being torn apart. Bloody lips spilled out blood,_ _staining the ashy ground. The others weren’t here, he can die with the flowers. He gripped his stomach, as Keith gasped for air. He couldn’t breathe._

“But I was too late, wasn’t I?” Lance muttered, shaking.  
“Why won’t you say something?” He pounded at the ground, forget-me-not petals scattered the ground.  
“I loved you, I loved you, I loved you.” He kept repeating the same words over and over again, hoping it would bring him back to life. Lance whimpered, the soft fabric of Keith’s jacket reassured him.

“I loved you…”


End file.
